Project: Digital World
by Vimacone
Summary: MIB's involvement with the Digital World and how they covered up the Parrotmon incident and subsequent events, and their interactions with the Digidestined.
1. MIB Connection

Project: Digital World

© MMXVIII

The Creation of Computers resulted in creation of a parallel world largely mirroring ours. As computers became more advanced, this parallel world continued to advance as well; Similar to how life evolved on earth, but only at a more rapid pace; Although . Initially, computers had easily accessible portals to this world. No consumers were aware of these portals though, as it required the knowledge and a code to activate the portal. There were no known incidents of civilians activating a portal pre-1995. The MIB attempted to patch this portal with some success.

Since the MIB issued the patches on computer networks, they had created a sub-unit to monitor all activity relating to this parallel world which was dubbed Project: Digital World. Agent K played a role in developing this unit and assigned his long time colleague Agent G to not only monitor the Digital World, but to live there in order to study and observe the inner workings of the digital dimension. Agent G was assigned to send reports on his findings on a monthly basis. His findings would shock the MIB. The Digital World had developed as an exact parallel world with sentient and intelligent inhabitants much like the real world and that whatever happened in the real world affected the Digital World. The MIB realized how this could lead to serious problems, especially if someone were to somehow gain access to the Digital World and how it could affect the computer networks world wide. Unable to predict or prevent any outcomes, Agent G was instructed to conceal his MIB identity and assume the identity of Gennai; So that MIB traces would be concealed on a computer network level. Although it didn't resolve the issue on how safe computer networks would be and how the real world would be affected down the road. Some gateways are still accessible in some parts of the world, particularly in developed countries in the eastern hemisphere. As technology advanced, the internet patches became obsolete, leading to chaos for both worlds in later years, that the MIB did not foresee.


	2. A Legend Is Born

Chapter 2

A Legend is Born

By 1995, there had been no incidents in that had affected the Digital World nor the real world. Gennai had catalogued everything about the digital world. The inhabitants called themsleved Digital Monsters, or Digimon for short. They had a culture all their own. In the spring of that year, Gennai had reported a disturbance that came from the wall of fire. According to the unit, this disturbance was an accumulation of viruses that had been prevalent over the past decade. Gennai knew that these viruses had a negative effect on the Digital World and the inhabitants, but there hadn't been any serious damage that would affect the real world, but this menace warped the space time continuum of the Digital World so that time was out of sync with the real world. Gennai reported that the Digimon had prophecies of children coming from the real world to save the Digital World from this menace. Zed was worried that this would expose the existence of the Digital World to the public. Gennai suggested that children would be an ideal recruitment, because they would not be a threat to the security of both worlds. He even suggested that the children could be allies.

Zed agreed and allowed Gennai to help the Digimon recruit five children to defeat the menace they called Apocalymon. The MIB created digivices for the Digidestined. The main function was to combat virus Digimon and to aid in the growth of the digimon of the respective Digidestined.

Gennai reported that the digidestined were to be selected where the portals where the strongest, which was in Japan. A long time resident, Leomon, who had befriended Gennai, took on the task of guiding and protecting the digidestined for present and future.

The five children that were selected, were brought to the Digital World. Like the eight that followed, they were assigned digivices and Digimon companions. It took them three weeks to battle and contain Apocalymon. The Original Five returned to the real world on the condition that they never discuss what they know until further contact. Although Apocalymon was defeated and contained for the time being, the damage that was done still had to be fixed, which Gennai was not sure what to do about. Futhermore, he realized that Apocalymon was still a potential threat and that more work needed to be done to secure both worlds.


	3. Parrotmon Incident

Chapter 3

Parrotmon Incident

Although Apocalymon had been defeated, there was still trouble in the Digital World. Time was still out of sync with the real world and stability was not the same. Unbeknownst to MIB, the patches they created years earlier were out of date and the portals were vulnerable to access; Digimon could enter the real world or people could enter the Digital World. Shortly after Apocalymon's defeat Gennai wrote in his report:

" _Although Apocalymon has been contained, it might pose a future threat down the road if we don't take further action. The Digidestined were successful in combating this menace, but we may need them to return to eliminate it once and for all for the sake of both worlds._

 _Since computer technology has advanced in recent times, it might be necessary to upgrade the patches we made on the portals that connect the real world and the Digital World. If a civilian were to tap into one of these portals and enter the digital world or a Digimon were to enter the real world, there could be chaos. Even worse if Apocalymon were to escape and enter the real world. I highly advise that immediate action be taken."_

Zed agreed with Gennai's report and ordered that new patches be created and coded for the safety of both worlds. But it was too late.

One of the main hotspots for portal activity was in Odaiba, Tokyo. One evening in 1995, a Digi-egg came through the home computer of the Kamiya residence. Unknown to Gennai, a new generation of Digidesined were in the works and given a test. The two children, Tai and Kari, were very small at this time. They didn't know what the egg was and decided to hatch it and take care of whatever it was that came from it.

MIB immediately responded to the disturbance and K was dispatched to investigate and contain the incident. Upon arrival, he noted that everything run by computers was going haywire. Surprisingly, the streets were quiet. While walking around attempting to detect where the Digimon was, he was all of a sudden hit with a pepper breath attack. He saw Tai and Kari chasing Greymon. "I hope they don't get hurt", he thought to himself. He then, received word from Gennai that another Digimon had crossed the portal into the real world and was a giant egg. The egg hatched into Parrotmon and locked in battle with Greymon, as the children watched in awe. Six other children watched from a distance.

Using a special digivice, K opened up the portal and sent Greymon and Parrotmon back to the Digital World. He then took Tai and Kari home where they were safe. He used the neurilizer on them, with an adjusted setting. He gently explained to them that Greymon was a dream. He did the same for the other witnesses. For the general population, the explanation he gave was that the damage that was done to the neighborhood was the result of a terrorist bombing. Although, the incident was largely forgotten and dismissed, Kari's memory of Greymon remained intact. K was not too concerned if some of the child witnesses retained memory, because their stories relating to the incident would not be taken seriously and thus no threat to security.


	4. New Revelations

Chapter 4

New Revelations

Although K had successfully covered up the Parrotmon incident, he and Gennai took some heat for the incident. Although the reprimands were not very severe.

Gennai wrote in his report to Zed following the incident,

" _There appears to be a greater force in the Digital World; It isn't a malevolent one though. I have had recent communication with it via telepathy. It told me that it released the Digimon into the real world to select the next generation of Digidestined. Two small children tended to it and treated it with great love and care. This might very well be a good sign for the future of the Digital World and ours. I suggest following the lead on this entity, since it has a handle on the situation from this end"._

Gennai continued to receive messages from this mysterious entity. It had become something of a deity for the Digimon. More prophecies for the Digital World came about.

Zed then realized that new patches may not do any good since the Digital World has matched the real world, but still ordered to proceed with the patches anyways for safe measure. It was only a matter of time until the next incident happens and when the Digidestined assume their new role.

Then in August 1999, a new incident took place. By that time, K had returned to civilian life and J had largely taken his place. He had only been notified of the Digital World on the day that this new incident took place. He was not amused by this. Zed then dispatched J to Japan to the neighborhood where portals were acting up. Simultaneously, Gennai reported that the new Digidestined, except for one, had arrived in the Digital World and had all coincidentally gone to the same camp together.

J walked around the neighborhood to investigate the strange activity. He saw on the TV screens the news which reported strange weather activity. "What the hell", he said, when he saw Digimon on the screen in the background. "How the hell do they not notice those weird looking monsters on the screen?", he exclaimed. Just then, a portal opened up, and there stood Tai and Koromon bewildered. J saw them from a distance and realized that he had a lead. He contacted Zed, "Hey Zed, a scrawny kid with poofy hair just came out of nowhere and he has one of those digi creature things with him." Zed instructed to him, "that's one of the Digidestined, follow his steps, but do it discreetly." "Yes sir", responded J affirmatively. J followed Tai to his home. Meanwhile, the ground began to shake violently. Just then several Digimon began materializing but only for a few seconds at a time. "What planet are you from", thought J sarcastically. J saw Tai and Kari at a crosswalk and noticed a zombie-like Ogremon on the other side of the street with a menacing stare. When Ogremon attacked, J was about to pull out his noisy cricket, but realized that it would add to the havoc that was taking place. Just then, a portal opened up and Tai and Agumon returned to the Digital World with a reluctant Kari stranded.

After the portal closed, J took Kari and asked her about what she had witnessed. "For a while now, I've been seeing those monsters everywhere, but no one has believed me.", she explained. J had reviewed K's reports on the Digital World and took note of two children he saved in the Parrotmon incident and thought this might be one of the witnesses. "Have you seen these monsters before?", asked J. "Actually, yes", said Kari "Just today I saw Koromon again, and he was with my brother". "Tell me about the last time you saw Koromon", asked J. He knew he was onto something. "When we were smaller, this egg came out of our computer and it hatched into this small creature that grew and grew; Later that night it fought another monster and then both suddenly disappeared" "Then this strange man in a black suit took me and my brother home and tried to explain to us that it was just a dream, but I knew it wasn't". J thought to himself, "I guess some people are immune to the neuralizer; wait, why they hell did K neuralize small children, what was he thinking?" Recognizing that this was the eighth Digidestined and that there was no point in attempting to neuralize her, J took her home and instructed her to be careful around the Digimon and not to discuss what she experienced with anyone.

J gave his report to Zed, who instructed him to remain there to investigate and to stand by for further instructions. Almost immediately, more disturbances took place. J noticed a shroud of mist covering a nearby block. "I'm going to need some back up for this!", J exclaimed.


	5. The Vampire Of Odaiba

Chapter 5

The Vampire of Odaiba

The MIB realized they had a major crisis on their hands. Gennai reported to Zed:

" _The new Digidesinted have been doing very well. They have defeated two major adversaries and their Digimon are growing stronger. Their current adversary, Myotismon, has tapped into a portal and has escaped into the real world. I have assisted the children into accessing a portal and they should be back in the real world, as I write this, to battle Myotismon. An eighth child should join them in the fight. I have full confidence that they can accomplish this"._

Zed dispatched a containment crew to the Odaiba in preparation. At J's request, Zed also dispatched backup. Myotismon and his cronies had already starting wreaking havoc in the district. Everywhere he lurked during the day was shrouded in fog. "What the hell kind of creature comes to town covering an entire block with fog, an ancient god with bad breath? ", J exclaimed in bewilderment. Just then, Zed messaged J to give him details of the creature to look out for. "It's a tall vampire-like Digimon", Zed explained. "Great I knew this assignment was going to suck", J retorted after the transmission ended, "Why couldn't it be a mummy; those monsters are underrated". Gostumon and Pumpkinmon appeared in front of J in an attempt to buy time while in pursuit; J was not amused by their silly antics. "Halloween is three months away", J remarked and walked away to focus on his mission. J figured that since his target was a vampire, he should pursue him at night within the vicinity. He figured that he'd search in the darkest areas. As he was patrolling the sidewalks, Hikari's cat darted by with the digivice.

When J came face to face with Myotismon. "I didn't realize Marilyn Manson was a digimon", J sarcastically remarked. Myotismon was not amused by J's remark and attacked him with crimson lightning. Before J could regain himself, Myotismon was gone. It didn't take long for him to find out what had taken place. Myotismon had taken hundreds of civilians hostage in the convention center and they were in a trance. "Well maybe containment won't be massive as we anticipated", J thought to himself. Just then the Digidestined came through and locked in battle with Myotismon. The containment crew lay in wait as Myotismon was in battle. When it looked as if he was defeated, he emerged from the fog in a stronger form. "Looks like Marilyn Manson got addicted to steroids", J chuckled. Gennai relayed the message he sent to Izzy to J about the prophecy that foretold Myotismon's defeat. "I hope it comes to pass", J retorted. And to J's amusement it did. The Digidestined defeated Venommyotismon with seeming ease. As the fog lifted, J noticed that the sky didn't look normal. There was a striped pattern overlaying the normal sky. Within the stripes had an image of an upside down landmass. Unbeknowst to J, this was a warped vision of the Digital World.

Gennai contacted Zed and reported:

" _Apocalymon has escaped the firewall and has wreaked havoc in the Digital World. It turns out that he was never really contained to begin with; he's only gotten stronger in the past four years. All the adversaries that had wreaked havoc on the Digital World recently was Apocalymon working behind the scenes. Now there are four tyrants that are on the loose in the Digital World and they must be destroyed. The Digidestined must return."_

Zed knew that another series of major battles was in store for the children in which they had to be victorious in, in order to restore balance to both worlds. He relayed the message to J and ordered him to remain in Odaiba until the Dark Masters and Apocalymon were defeated. J thought to himself, "Might as well get some popcorn and a soda".


	6. A Lofty Proposition

A Lofty Proposition

The children returned to the Digital World to fight and defeat their next adversaries. This would prove to be their biggest trials yet.

Gennai communicated to Zed and to J of the Digidestined progress in defeating the Dark Masters.

" _The Digidestined have a lot of collective skill and courage. In these series of battles they've encountered conflict amongst each other, but have managed to pull through each one. The God of this world revealed their purpose as Digidestined and now they seem ready for anything. They could be valuable MIB agents."_

Zed thought to himself, "why didn't I think of that". He then messaged J, "J, if the Digidestined successfully defeat Apocalymon, I want you to contact them when they return to Earth and recruit them for our agency." "But Zed, they're children, and I don't want babysit on the job", J objected. "I've enrolled you in a child psychology course, which will start after our business is finished in Odaiba", insisted Zed.

J continued to watch the sky for progress in the battle for Earth and the Digital World. He looked up the stats on Apocalymon to see what to watch out for in the sky.

The Japanese media was all over this bizzare event. News reporters, cameramen, and photographers extensively covered the story and every network in the country and around the world interrupted its regular programming to broadcast the incident live.

The battle had several up and down moments. Just as victory seemed imminent for Apocalymon, the Digidestined made a comeback and contained him before he destroyed both worlds, securing a sure victory. The families of the Digidestined and Odaiba citizens watching cheered as did the Digimon. Gennai and Zed were relieved that balance was finally restored to the Digital World. Time was back to normal. Gennai explained to Zed, that this was the time to secure the portals to prevent free access between worlds. He then explained to the children that they must return to Earth or remain in the Digital World forever.

After the Digidestined returned to their home world, everything was as if nothing ever happened. The children, despite missing their comrades, seemed to be the only ones besides their family that remembered all that had happened. The MIB's containment crew neuralized everyone in Odaiba. The new cover story that explained the battle in the sky, was that a massive meteor shower took place. The explanation for Myotismon and the other Digimon was that inmates from an asylum had escaped but had been returned. Matt's father worked at a news station and Matt was bewildered that despite the fact that reporters had extensively covered the Myotismon incident and subsequent events, footage appeared to have been wiped or nonexistent. The MIB confiscated film and footage from all news media and hid it away in their files.

The next task was to make an offer of recruitment to the children. J decided to round the children all up at their school on a Sunday afternoon in the guise of a Digimon reunion party. Everyone thought that this might be a chance for them to reunite with their Digimon in person. They were surprised when they arrived to see J standing in the auditorium. Before he could introduce himself, Tai blurted out, "You look familiar, haven't I seen you before?" J freaked out internally, he thought that his cover might have somehow been blown. "Yeah he kind of does", Matt agreed. "You look just like the guy from that American TV show! The Fresh Prince!", Tai exclaimed. J was flattered, "I do?" "I never would have thought I had those good looks and charm", J said amused. "But anyways onto business, I would like to introduce you to my colleague Zed and Gennai." The children were surprised to see Gennai in the real world, especially Hikari. "Greetings Children, how have you been doing since returning to Earth?", Gennai asked. The children all answered affirmatively. "That's great", he said. Izzy asked, "Gennai, who are these two gentlemen are with you?" "I'm very glad you asked that", answered Gennai, "These gentleman police and monitor alien activity on the planet earth." The children looked at each other mildly perplexed, but not too perplexed considering the strange events they had just experienced. Zed took it from there, "But we do much more than that, we also monitor paranormal activity, activity relating to parallel universes and dimensions, etc." We have been watching you since the Parrotmon incident four years ago, we realized that the God of the Digital World chose you because you're the best of the best."

Zed then cued the children to follow him. The children knew their school auditorium very well. They were puzzled that these eccentric gentlemen were leading through the door to the kitchen cafeteria. But instead, it lead to an entirely different room, the MIB headquarters in New York. They were awed by the scale of the place, the advanced technology that lay in front of their eyes, and the strange otherworldly creatures that walked amongst them. Walking past them was an eccentric flamboyant figure in Chicago Bulls apparel. Zed shook his head in annoyance, "What did he do this time?" An MIB agent explained that he was suspended from the Bulls for picking a fight. "So much for wanting to declare World Peace, these creatures from the planet Metta are such a headache to deal with", Zed groaned. Across the room, they saw what appeared to be one of Myotismon's henchmen in handcuffs presumably about to be sent back to the Digital World. "What's he doing here", asked Joe. "Probably getting sent back to the Digital World or get obliteriated", Izzy speculated.

Zed and Gennai took the children into a conference room. Zed met J on the outside where both monitored the interaction. Since Gennai had corresponed extensively with the Digidestined, Zed thought it appropriate to have him personaly recruit them. "You have done very well in the Digital World children; You have defeated eight powerful adversaries using your inner strength." "Why did you bring us here", asked Sora. "Did you have a hand in creating the Digital World", asked Izzy. Gennai chuckled, "No, we didn't create the Digital World". "What do you want from us?", asked Matt. Gennai moved on with the proposition, "We would like all of you to join our agency as Men In Black agents". The eight children gasped. Gennai looked at Tai, "We are looking to start a new unit of ambassodors to the Digital World and we would like you to head it". Tai was flattered at the invitation, but skeptical. "But we're still children, we can't possibly take this on; is there anything we would have to sacrifice?" "Yes there is", Gennai responded, "You will have to sever every human contact, no one will ever know you exist anywhere, ever". "So I'll never see mom or dad again", asked Takeru. "Not even my kitten", asked Mimi.

As J and Zed were watching, J asked, "And what will we do if they decline our invitation?". "They will still be vital to the future of the Digital World", J insisted. "Oh don't worry, they'll still be involved; we'll just neuralize them of this occasion; Gennai will handle the situation", Zed responded

Tai spoke for his comrades, "Allow us to discuss this amongst ourselves". Tai had everyone huddle together and discuss the MIB's proposition. They came to a unanimous decision. "We appreciate your invitation, but we'll have to decline", explained Tai. "We're still children and we want to experience a normal life" Gennai responded, "So be it". Zed walked in and escorted the children back into the auditorium. "Good bye Gennai, it was good to see you again", said Izzy. "Take care children", Gennai said.

As Zed took the children back into the auditorium, he directed them to look into the neuralizer. He had the setting fixed so to ensure that the children would have no memory of the headquarters. He gave them the memory of having a school party and that the school principal gave them an award for excellence.

When Zed returned, he informed J that the children have returned to civilian life, but are still the Digidestined. "So does that mean I don't have to take that child psychology course", asked J hopefully. "That is correct", Zed responded, "Instead I'm going to assign you as ambassador to the planet Metta; you'll also be keeping an eye on Ron Artest and see to it that he stays out of trouble". Neeble and the other worms walked by J laughing with cigars in their mouth, "Good luck with that J." "THIS IS BULLSHIT!", exclaimed J.


	7. Post-Apocalymon World

Post-Apocalymon World

Although the Digidestined declined the offer to become MIB agents, they still retained their role as the Digidestined. The MIB closed the portal that they children inadvertedly accessed after Apocalymon was defeated to secure the Digital World and Earth. This was why Gennai ordered the children to return to Earth; The children would see their partners again, but they just didn't know it yet. Gennai and Izzy still kept in touch and communicated on a regular basis. Yet, this was not the end of trouble for both worlds.

The events in Odaiba had a profound effect on the Digidestined. Although the children were the only ones fully aware of what occurred, their families did not have full insight as to what happened and unlike the rest of the population, they remembered what happened but only talked amongst themselves about the incidents. Zed had MIB agents visit the families and instructed them to keep quiet about the events and the activities of the Digidestined. This was one of the factors that led Mimi's family to leaving the country. Unbeknownst to them, they moved to the same city where the MIB headquarters were located. Zed viewed this as a geographic convenience as one of the Digidestined could be monitored more closely.

In addition to containing the Odaiba district and virtually erasing all traces of the August 1999 incidents, the MIB also considered blocking all access and awareness of the Digital World to the general public. Gennai mentioned to Zed, that it wouldn't be possible nor a practical plan, because both worlds are linked and whatever is done on earth by a click of a mouse, will effect the Digital World; And since technology will continue to advance, it will be a matter of time before the public world wide will have access to the Digital World and vice versa. Zed didn't like that notion, but Gennai assured him that it could be a good thing, as there will be more digidestined around the world to serve the better interests of both worlds.

Gennai's foresight began to take shape in the spring of 2000 when a virus Digimon hatched and wreaked havoc on computers world wide and caused chaos. This would be the biggest crisis the children would face since taking out Apocalymon a few months earlier. Izzy received word from Gennai about what was taking place and met with Tai. Making the situation more challenging was the fact that most of their comrades were unavailable to fight this menace. Only Matt and T.K. were available, albeit remotely in a rural part of the country. What made this incident a key event in the history of the Digital World was that children all over the world were watching on their computer screens and sending messages of encouragement.

When the incident broke out, Gennai suggested to Zed that the MIB not intervene on the incident. "Great", said J, "I don't need a virus to corrupt my good looks; it's bad enough that I nearly suffered third degree burns at the Maelolite Commemoration." "Well you had it coming", Zed retorted, "I told you not to serve them Habaneros; They're highly sensitive to spicy food." The worms cut in, "You should have seen the look on your face after you got blasted by their flame." J was not amused at being reminded of his embarrassing blunder. Zed ended the conversation by instructing everyone to focus on the current situation. Unlike the computers of the general population, the MIB's system was not connected to the general servers, so they're technology was not affected by the chaos taking place. Gennai was able to relay messages to Zed much easier without the same restrictions of the voice mail system. J amused himself for a moment, imagining all their gadgets going haywire had the virus affected them.

Zed and the entire MIB staff watched the battle unfold on the twins' large screen computer with apprehension. The worms were the only ones watching as if it were entertainment. They took advantage of the computer malfunction by stealing several kegs of beer, cigars, and adult magazines. Zed was not amused by their antics, "What the hell are you cretins doing? This isn't a time for goofing around; Our world is at stake." The worms were not fazed by the severity of the crisis. Zed shook his annoyance. "Why do I allow them to stay on Earth", he thought to himself. "I bet you a pack of cuban cigars that the virus makes the next move", Neeble declared. "How the hell did you get those", Zed questioned. "How do you think", Neeble responded sarcastically. This was their antics during the entire crisis. During this time, Zed prepped a containment crew for the network incident. Despite his apprehension, he was confident that Tai and Matt were able to defeat this menace.

When victory was declared, the MIB staff sighed in relief. The next business was to somehow cover-up the incident and circulate an explanation as to what happened. The story that was circulated was that hackers from an unfriendly nation had attempted to sabotage the network systems and scare the general public. This was followed by an urging for computer users to secure their computers and systems from viruses. This was meant as a distraction, but to raise awareness of the seriousness of computer viruses and hackers.

The following day, Gennai received communication with the God of the Digital World that four new children where chosen to take the reigns as the Digidestined, but the youngest two of the old guard will still be active and the old guard will still play a supporting role. This was due to their Light and Hope qualities and their involvement with prophecies, which were seen as important. Zed was perplexed as to why just four new children were selected. Zed was anxious to see what would soon transpire. He wouldn't have to wait long, for new and bizzare discoveries and incidents were just around the corner.


	8. Smoke And Mirrors

By the fall of 2000, the smoke seemed to settle in Odaiba and the Digidestined hoped to have a moment to return to their normal lives. But for them, that was hoping for much. The MIB closely monitored them so that they could be summoned for further developments. Normally, they would not communicate with much less share anything with a non-MIB agent, but since they were a unique set of people, Gennai communicated with Izzy on the Digimons' behalf and shared with him the new revelations and discoveries of the Digital World. Since Izzy's crest was knowledge, he had become an important correspondent and asset for both parties. Because of this, strange things began to occur.

On an occasion when Izzy was in class, he looked out the window by his desk and saw what appeared to be Mimi walking by. He only saw her from behind. He thought, "how can that be Mimi, she's in America now". When he glanced back, he noticed she was gone. There was no way she could disappear that quickly. He figured that it was probably a girl with similar clothes as Mimi with a similar profile and dismissed it as him missing her and continued taking notes.

Later that day, Izzy was wrapping up his club activities and decided to head home. He boarded a bus for home and sat at the very back on the side facing the sidewalk. Right before the bus pulled away, Izzy saw Mimi again. She was walking toward his side of the bus. He thought to himself, "has she come to give us a surprise visit?". When she looked directly at Izzy, he noticed her eyes were all black. This frightened him; even more so at the fact that none of the other passengers noticed her. When Izzy reached his stop, he darted off the bus and ran home as fast as he could and didn't bother to look back. He knew what he saw was definitely not Mimi. He felt safe once he was inside and made sure the door was locked. "Hello Izzy, how was your day", asked his father. "My day was good", he responded anxiously and out of breath. His mother noted this and asked, "Are you alright, you look like you just saw a ghost?" Izzy not wanting to mention what he saw faked a laugh and changed the subject by asking what was for dinner.

After dinner, Izzy retreated to his bedroom and called Tai up and told him what he saw. "Hmm that's strange", said Tai, "Could this be an omen from the Digital World", pondred Tai, "or a sign that you miss Mimi very much?" Tai chuckled. Izzy was not amused by the latter comment, but took it as a light spin on the scary occurrence that he experienced. After their conversation ended, Izzy messaged Gennai to report what he experienced and inquired if it might be connected with the Digital World. Gennai messaged back that he wasn't sure what it might be. He relayed this message to Zed, who was also equally puzzled.

Izzy woke up the next day feeling very drained. His mother noticed this and made a shake for him to boost his energy. This gave him some minimal energy to go about his day at school. He was still traumatized by what he saw the previous afternoon, but was hopeful that some light could be shed. He tried to go about his day and forget about what happened. After school, he joined Tai and Matt at a ramen place. Joe was supposed to meet them, but didn't show up. They joked about their life at school. They left the ramen place at 6pm. The ramen place was 10 minutes away from Izzy's place by walking distance. He noted that there was hardly anyone around, which was unusual. He knew he could get home faster if he took a shortcut through the alley. He felt uneasy about walking through there because it was dark and vagabonds were known to hang around there, but he wanted to get home as soon as possible. As he walked through, he noticed strange shadows on the narrow walls that didn't have any define contours or a shape. Then there was a bright flash of blue light coming from both ends of the alley. The next thing he knew; he was running as fast as he could home. When he got home, his parents were standing by the entrance as if they had been waiting for him for some time. "Where were you Izzy?", his mother asked. "We were worried", his father added. Izzy was confused. He was only less than ten minutes from home and he hadn't gone anywhere after leaving Tai and Matt. He looked at the clock on the wall, which read 9:18. He was perplexed at this and looked at his watch and noticed it had stopped at 6:07.

Izzy explained to his parents that he could have swore he left Tai and Matt just ten minutes ago, but could not account for the time difference. They believed that he was sincere and sent him off to bed. What they didn't tell him, was during his absence, they had a bizarre experience. After they called the parents of Tai, Matt, Joe, and Sora, they received a visit from two MIB agents asking them about Izzy. They told the agents that Izzy was not home at the moment and asked who the agent was and who he was with. The agent responded that he was a representative of the Japanese government and left. They thought that the man was strange that an American looking man would be a government representative, especially with the kind of suit that he wore. The MIB was hoping to ask Izzy about what he saw to get some insight. In the meantime, Gennai did some investigations on his end.

The following day, Izzy told Tai and Matt about his strange experience. He thought that they wouldn't take him seriously at first, but they gave credence to his story when they told him that Joe was reported missing. They agreed something was up and decided to form their own search team after school and find him. During break, Izzy messaged Gennai to inform him that Joe had mysteriously disappeared. He also asked Gennai if there were any disturbances in the Digital World. Gennai's response was that there was nothing out of the ordinary and couldn't account for Izzy's experiences and Joe's disappearance, but hoped to get to the bottom of the matter.

In finding Joe, Tai formed three groups of two. He had Sora go with Matt, Takeru go with Hikari, and Izzy accompany him. He instructed each team search a section of their neighborhood where Joe would likely go to. He urged that they stick together in case something happens. All parties were to meet in front of the school at 7:30 to report any possible clues or if Joe was found. Tai was curious as to what Izzy experienced, so they investigated the section where the Ramen shop was and the alley where he walked home the previous night. First they checked the Ramen shop all around to see if there was anything unusual, or with high hopes that Joe might turn up there.

While they were investigating the shop, two MIB agents were investigating the alley. One had a device to detect possible portals to other dimensions. The other was taking pictures. They wrapped up their work just as Tai and Izzy headed towards the alley. They saw the agents walk from the other end of the alley, but didn't think they were anybody out of the ordinary. Izzy anticipated investigation so he brought a camera and a flashlight. Izzy simply pointed out to Tai what he saw and experienced. He felt apprehension being in the alley the entire moment they were there. They left the alley without incident and moved on to their next point of investigation. The children feared that Joe might have been transported to the Digital World and may have no way of returning. Although they realized that Gennai would have been aware and told them.

The six children returned in front of the school at the allotted time. "Did anyone find any clues to Joe's whereabouts?", Tai asked. "No luck here", Sora responded. "We didn't find anything", Takeru responded. "But we were approached by these strange men in black suits", Hikari added. This got everyone's attention. "They sounded like a robot and moved like one too", added Takeru. "What did they say", asked Matt. "They told us to nevermind about Joe", Hikari responded.

They all had to return home and get ready for the next school day. When Izzy returned home, he was anxious to see how his pictures would turn out. He had a dark room sectioned off in his bedroom with the help of his father. When he developed the pictures, he noticed that all the exposures were blank. He was surprised, because he knew that he took the lens cap off when he took the pictures and he checked the settings of the camera and verified that they were appropriate for that time of day and lighting for the alley where he took them. He called Tai just to make sure. "Hey Tai", said Izzy over the phone. "What's up Izzy, I'm about ready to head to bed", Tai responded. "When I took those photos in the alley, did I take my camera lens off?", Izzy asked. "I'm pretty sure you did, you're usually very good about that", Tai responded, "Why, what happened?" "The exposures are blank", Izzy said. "Hmm that's strange", Tai pondered, "The alley was light enough to take clear shots; We'll have to talk some more about it tomorrow at school". "Alright, I'll see you in the morning", Izzy said. "Good night", Tai said. Izzy messaged Gennai to tell him about his pictures of the alley and Takeru's strange encounter, to which Gennai relayed the message to Zed. "That's odd", Zed pondered, "I didn't send any MIB agents to confront the Digidestined; If anything, Joe must be located safe and sound".

The next morning, Tai, Izzy, Matt, and Sora met in front of the school before class began to formulate an additional plan to search for Joe. Much to their surprise, Joe approached them. They were so relieved that they all hugged him as a group. "Where have you been?", asked Tai. "We've been worried sick", Sora said. Joe didn't appear to be traumatized nor vanquished after being gone for two days. He looked very relaxed and serene, but had no recollection of where he was or what occurred. "I can at least tell you what I last remember, but that'll have to wait till lunchtime", Joe said.

"When I was on my way to the ramen place, I saw what I thought was Mimi. She had the same pink clothes and hat. I thought that this couldn't possibly be her. But I had to make sure. As I approached her, I noticed that there was no movement. I addressed her to see if it was her or not. The girl turned her head around in 180 degree angle. Her eyes were completely black and she had no mouth. I immediately ran. The next thing I knew, I was in the quiet meadow; my intense fear had turned to serenity."

"So you saw a strange Mimi look-a-like as well", Tai pondered. "It looks like someone else misses her as well", Tai teased. Joe and Izzy blushed. "Oh stop it", Sora snapped, "we all miss her very much; We should all write her a thinking of you card". After school, Sora picked out a card and had everyone write a note inside. She had it mailed the following day.

Izzy messaged Gennai that Joe had returned safe and sound. Gennai then reported to Zed:

" _There is something sinister at work here, This might not be related to the Digital World, but it requires our attention. I advise more investigations be done in the alley where Izzy disappeared and the meadow where Joe returned"_

Zed arranged a team of MIB agents to investigate; Only more strange events where about to unfold half way across the world.


End file.
